Висмут/Галерея
Скриншоты «Lion 3: Straight to Video» Lion 3 Straight to Video (183).png Lion 3 Straight to Video (186).png Lion 3 Straight to Video (189).png Lion 3 Straight to Video (190).png «Same Old World» Same Old World 153.png «Bismuth» Bismuth 029.png Bismuth 033.png Bismuth 034.png Bismuth 035.png Bismuth 037.png Bismuth 044.png Bismuth 045.png Bismuth 046.png Bismuth 047.png Bismuth 048.png Bismuth 049.png Bismuth 050.png Bismuth 051.png Bismuth 053.png Bismuth 000.png Bismuth 054.png Bismuth 056.png Bismuth 057.png Bismuth 060.png Bismuth 061.png Bismuth 072.png Bismuth 073.png Bismuth 074.png Bismuth 075.png Bismuth 077.png Bismuth 079.png Bismuth 080.png Bismuth 081.png Bismuth 083.png Bismuth 085.png Bismuth 086.png Bismuth 088.png Bismuth 089.png Bismuth 090.png Bismuth 091.png Bismuth 092.png Bismuth 093.png Bismuth 094.png Bismuth 096.png Bismuth 097.png Bismuth 098.png Bismuth 100.png Bismuth 103.png Bismuth 104.png Bismuth 105.png Bismuth 106.png Bismuth 107.png Bismuth 109.png Bismuth 110.png Bismuth 112.png Bismuth 113.png Bismuth 115.png Bismuth 116.png Bismuth 117.png Bismuth 118.png Bismuth 119.png Bismuth 122.png Bismuth 123.png Bismuth 124.png Bismuth 125.png Bismuth 126.png Bismuth 127.png Bismuth 128.png Bismuth 129.png Bismuth 130.png Bismuth 131.png Bismuth 133.png Bismuth 134.png Bismuth 135.png Bismuth 136.png Bismuth 137.png Bismuth 140.png Bismuth 141.png Bismuth 142.png Bismuth 143.png Bismuth 145.png Bismuth 146.png Bismuth 147.png Bismuth 148.png Bismuth 149.png Bismuth 150.png Bismuth 152.png Bismuth 153.png Bismuth 154.png Bismuth 155.png Bismuth 156.png Bismuth 159.png Bismuth 160.png Bismuth 162.png Bismuth 163.png Bismuth 165.png Bismuth 167.png Bismuth 168.png Bismuth 170.png Bismuth 171.png Bismuth 175.png Bismuth 177.png Bismuth 178.png Bismuth 180.png Bismuth 181.png Bismuth 182.png Bismuth 183.png Bismuth 185.png Bismuth 189.png Bismuth 190.png Bismuth 191.png Bismuth 192.png Bismuth 194.png Bismuth 195.png Bismuth 196.png Bismuth 197.png Bismuth 198.png Bismuth 199.png Bismuth 200.png Bismuth 201.png Bismuth 203.png Bismuth 204.png Bismuth 206.png Bismuth 207.png Bismuth 208.png Bismuth 209.png Bismuth 217.png Bismuth 218.png Bismuth 220.png Bismuth 221.png Bismuth 223.png Bismuth 225.png Bismuth 227.png Bismuth 228.png Bismuth 229.png Bismuth 231.png Bismuth 232.png Bismuth 233.png Bismuth 237.png Bismuth 238.png Bismuth 241.png Bismuth 244.png Bismuth 246.png Bismuth 247.png Bismuth 248.png Bismuth 249.png Bismuth 251.png Bismuth 253.png Bismuth 254.png Bismuth 255.png Bismuth 256.png Bismuth 258.png Bismuth 259.png Bismuth 260.png Bismuth 263.png Bismuth 264.png Bismuth 266.png Bismuth 267.png Bismuth 268.png Bismuth 269.png Bismuth 270.png Bismuth 271.png Bismuth 273.png Bismuth 274.png Bismuth 276.png Bismuth 279.png Bismuth 280.png Bismuth 281.png Bismuth 286.png Bismuth 287.png Bismuth 288.png Bismuth 290.png Bismuth 291.png Bismuth 292.png Bismuth 293.png Bismuth 294.png Bismuth 295.png Bismuth 299.png Bismuth 301.png Bismuth 302.png Bismuth 303.png Bismuth 306.png Bismuth 307.png Bismuth 308.png Bismuth 309.png Bismuth 310.png Bismuth 311.png Bismuth 312.png Bismuth 313.png Bismuth 316.png Bismuth 317.png Bismuth 319.png Bismuth 320.png Bismuth 321.png Bismuth 322.png Bismuth 324.png Bismuth 326.png Bismuth 327.png Bismuth 329.png Bismuth 330.png Bismuth 332.png Bismuth 333.png Bismuth 335.png Bismuth 337.png Bismuth 338.png Bismuth 339.png Bismuth 340.png Bismuth 342.png Bismuth 343.png Bismuth 344.png Bismuth 345.png Bismuth 346.png Bismuth 348.png Bismuth 349.png Bismuth 350.png Bismuth 352.png Bismuth 353.png Bismuth 354.png Bismuth 355.png Bismuth 358.png Bismuth 360.png Bismuth 361.png Bismuth 366.png Bismuth 368.png Bismuth 369.png Bismuth 371.png Bismuth 372.png Bismuth 373.png Bismuth 374.png Bismuth 376.png Bismuth 377.png Bismuth 380.png Bismuth 381.png Bismuth 383.png Bismuth 384.png Bismuth 387.png Bismuth 388.png Bismuth 389.png Bismuth 390.png Bismuth 393.png Bismuth 395.png Bismuth 397.png Bismuth 398.png Bismuth 404.png Bismuth 406.png Bismuth 407.png Bismuth 408.png Bismuth 410.png Bismuth 411.png Bismuth 412.png Bismuth 413.png Bismuth 414.png Bismuth 415.png Bismuth 418.png Bismuth 419.png Bismuth 421.png Bismuth 422.png Bismuth 423.png Bismuth 424.png Bismuth 425.png Bismuth 426.png Bismuth 427.png Bismuth 428.png Bismuth 429.png Bismuth 430.png Bismuth 434.png Bismuth 436.png Bismuth 437.png Bismuth 438.png Bismuth 440.png Bismuth 444.png Bismuth 446.png Bismuth 447.png Bismuth 449.png Bismuth 450.png Bismuth 451.png Bismuth 454.png Bismuth 455.png Bismuth 456.png Bismuth 457.png Bismuth 458.png Bismuth 459.png Bismuth 460.png Bismuth 461.png Bismuth 462.png Bismuth 463.png Bismuth 464.png Bismuth 466.png Bismuth 470.png Bismuth 471.png Bismuth 472.png Bismuth 473.png Bismuth 474.png Bismuth 475.png Bismuth 476.png Bismuth 482.png Bismuth 483.png Bismuth 484.png Bismuth 485.png Bismuth 486.png Bismuth 487.png Bismuth 490.png Bismuth 491.png Bismuth 499.png Bismuth 500.png Bismuth 502.png Bismuth 504.png Bismuth 505.png Bismuth 506.png Bismuth 507.png Bismuth 509.png Bismuth 510.png Bismuth 512.png Bismuth 513.png Bismuth 514.png Bismuth 516.png Bismuth 523.png Bismuth 524.png Bismuth 525.png Bismuth 526.png Bismuth 527.png Bismuth 528.png Bismuth 529.png Bismuth 530.png Bismuth 531.png Bismuth 533.png Bismuth 534.png Bismuth 535.png Bismuth 536.png Bismuth 543.png Bismuth 544.png Bismuth 545.png Bismuth 546.png Bismuth 547.png Bismuth 548.png «Mindful Education» Mindful Education 283.png Mindful Education 284.png Mindful Education 302.png Mindful Education 305.png Mindful Education 306.png «Gemcation» Gemcation (147).png Gemcation (148).png Gemcation (149).png «Your Mother and Mine» Your Mother and Mine (198).png Your Mother and Mine (199).png Your Mother and Mine (204).png Your Mother and Mine (205).png Your Mother and Mine (210).png «Made of Honor» Made of Honor (91).png Made of Honor (92).png Made of Honor (93).png Made of Honor (94).png Made of Honor (95).png Made of Honor (96).png Made of Honor (97).png Made of Honor (98).png Made of Honor (99).png Made of Honor (100).png Made of Honor (101).png Made of Honor (102).png Made of Honor (103).png Made of Honor (104).png Made of Honor (105).png Made of Honor (106).png Made of Honor (107).png Made of Honor (110).png Made of Honor (111).png Made of Honor (114).png Made of Honor (115).png Made of Honor (118).png Made of Honor (119).png Made of Honor (120).png Made of Honor (121).png Made of Honor (122).png Made of Honor (123).png Made of Honor (124).png Made of Honor (125).png Made of Honor (126).png Made of Honor (128).png Made of Honor (131).png Made of Honor (132).png Made of Honor (133).png Made of Honor (135).png Made of Honor (136).png Made of Honor (137).png Made of Honor (139).png Made of Honor (142).png Made of Honor (143).png Made of Honor (144).png Made of Honor (145).png Made of Honor (146).png Made of Honor (147).png Made of Honor (148).png Made of Honor (149).png Made of Honor (150).png Made of Honor (154).png Made of Honor (155).png Made of Honor (156).png Made of Honor (157).png Made of Honor (158).png Made of Honor (159).png Made of Honor (160).png Made of Honor (161).png Made of Honor (162).png Made of Honor (163).png Made of Honor (164).png Made of Honor (165).png Made of Honor (166).png Made of Honor (167).png Made of Honor (168).png Made of Honor (169).png Made of Honor (171).png Made of Honor (172).png Made of Honor (173).png Made of Honor (175).png Made of Honor (176).png Made of Honor (177).png Made of Honor (178).png Made of Honor (179).png Made of Honor (181).png Made of Honor (182).png Made of Honor (183).png Made of Honor (184).png Made of Honor (185).png Made of Honor (186).png Made of Honor (187).png Made of Honor (188).png Made of Honor (189).png Made of Honor (190).png Made of Honor (191).png Made of Honor (192).png Made of Honor (195).png Made of Honor (196).png Made of Honor (197).png Made of Honor (198).png Made of Honor (199).png Made of Honor (200).png Made of Honor (201).png Made of Honor (203).png Made of Honor (204).png Made of Honor (205).png Made of Honor (206).png Made of Honor (207).png Made of Honor (208).png Made of Honor (209).png Made of Honor (210).png Made of Honor (211).png Made of Honor (212).png Made of Honor (213).png Made of Honor (214).png Made of Honor (215).png Made of Honor (216).png Made of Honor (217).png Made of Honor (218).png Made of Honor (219).png Made of Honor (220).png Made of Honor (221).png Made of Honor (222).png Made of Honor (223).png Made of Honor (224).png Made of Honor (225).png Made of Honor (226).png Made of Honor (227).png Made of Honor (228).png Made of Honor (229).png Made of Honor (230).png Made of Honor (231).png Made of Honor (232).png Made of Honor (233).png Made of Honor (234).png Made of Honor (236).png Made of Honor (242).png Made of Honor (243).png Made of Honor (244).png Made of Honor (246).png Made of Honor (247).png Made of Honor (248).png Made of Honor (249).png Made of Honor (250).png Made of Honor (251).png Made of Honor (252).png Made of Honor (253).png Made of Honor (254).png Made of Honor (255).png Made of Honor (256).png Made of Honor (257).png Made of Honor (261).png Made of Honor (262).png Made of Honor (263).png Made of Honor (264).png Made of Honor (265).png Made of Honor (266).png Made of Honor (267).png Made of Honor (268).png Made of Honor (269).png Made of Honor (270).png Made of Honor (271).png Made of Honor (272).png Made of Honor (276).png Made of Honor (277).png Made of Honor (278).png Made of Honor (279).png Made of Honor (280).png Made of Honor (283).png Made of Honor (284).png Made of Honor (285).png Made of Honor (326).png Made of Honor (328).png Made of Honor (329).png Made of Honor (330).png Made of Honor (331).png Made of Honor (333).png Made of Honor (334).png Made of Honor (335).png Made of Honor (336).png Made of Honor (337).png Made of Honor (340).png Made of Honor (341).png Made of Honor (342).png Made of Honor (343).png Made of Honor (344).png Made of Honor (345).png Made of Honor (346).png Made of Honor (347).png Made of Honor (348).png Made of Honor (349).png Made of Honor (350).png Made of Honor (351).png Made of Honor (353).png Made of Honor (354).png Made of Honor (355).png Made of Honor (356).png Made of Honor (357).png Made of Honor (358).png Made of Honor (359).png Made of Honor (360).png Made of Honor (361).png Made of Honor (362).png Made of Honor (364).png Made of Honor (365).png Made of Honor (366).png Made of Honor (367).png Made of Honor (368).png Made of Honor (374).png Made of Honor (379).png Made of Honor (380).png Made of Honor (381).png Made of Honor (382).png Made of Honor (383).png Made of Honor (385).png Made of Honor (386).png Made of Honor (387).png Made of Honor (392).png Made of Honor (393).png Made of Honor (394).png Made of Honor (395).png Made of Honor (396).png Made of Honor (397).png Made of Honor (398).png Made of Honor (399).png Made of Honor (400).png Made of Honor (401).png Made of Honor (402).png Made of Honor (403).png Made of Honor (404).png Made of Honor (405).png Made of Honor (411).png Made of Honor (412).png Made of Honor (413).png Made of Honor (414).png Made of Honor (415).png Made of Honor (416).png Made of Honor (417).png «Reunited» Reunited (060).png Reunited (061).png Reunited (062).png Reunited (064).png Reunited (065).png Reunited (066).png Reunited (126).png Reunited (130).png Reunited (132).png Reunited (133).png Reunited (140).png Reunited (141).png Reunited (142).png Reunited (143).png Reunited (149).png Reunited (182).png Reunited (190).png Reunited (191).png Reunited (239).png Reunited (240).png Reunited (241).png Reunited (274).png Reunited (297).png Reunited (306).png Reunited (307).png Reunited (308).png Reunited (309).png Reunited (322).png Reunited (323).png Reunited (331).png Reunited (332).png Reunited (333).png Reunited (340).png Reunited (341).png Reunited (346).png Reunited (358).png Reunited (359).png Reunited (360).png Reunited (361).png Reunited (364).png Reunited (385).png Reunited (386).png Reunited (403).png Reunited (404).png Reunited (405).png Reunited (424).png Reunited (431).png Reunited (432).png Reunited (433).png Reunited (464).png Reunited (465).png Reunited (466).png Reunited (467).png Reunited (468).png Reunited (469).png Reunited (478).png Reunited (479).png Reunited (480).png Reunited (509).png Reunited (510).png Reunited (511).png Reunited (512).png Reunited (513).png Reunited (514).png Reunited (515).png Reunited (516).png Reunited (517).png Reunited (592).png Reunited (593).png Reunited (594).png Reunited (600).png Reunited (601).png Reunited (606).png Reunited (607).png Reunited (608).png Reunited (609).png Reunited (611).png Reunited (614).png Reunited (615).png Reunited (626).png Reunited (628).png Reunited (629).png Reunited (633).png Reunited (634).png Reunited (641).png Reunited (642).png Reunited (645).png Reunited (646).png Reunited (650).png Reunited (651).png Reunited (652).png Reunited (655).png Reunited (656).png Reunited (657).png Reunited (663).png Reunited (671).png Reunited (672).png Reunited (673).png Reunited (674).png Reunited (675).png Reunited (682).png Reunited (685).png Reunited (686).png Reunited (687).png Reunited (688).png Reunited (689).png Reunited (691).png Reunited (692).png Reunited (693).png Reunited (694).png Reunited (696).png Reunited (697).png Reunited (701).png Reunited (702).png Reunited (713).png Reunited (738).png Reunited (739).png Reunited (740).png Reunited (741).png Reunited (745).png Reunited (746).png Reunited (747).png Reunited (748).png Reunited (749).png Reunited (761).png Reunited (762).png Reunited (763).png Reunited (764).png Reunited (765).png Reunited (766).png Reunited (767).png Reunited (768).png Reunited (785).png Reunited (786).png Reunited (827).png Reunited (829).png Reunited (834).png Reunited (835).png Reunited (859).png Reunited (885).png Reunited (886).png Reunited (888).png Reunited (889).png Reunited (890).png Reunited (896).png Reunited (994).png Reunited (995).png «Legs From Here to Homeworld» Legs From Here to Homeworld 006.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 007.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 008.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 009.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 010.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 011.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 012.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 013.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 014.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 015.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 027.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 028.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 029.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 030.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 035.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 036.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 037.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 038.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 039.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 040.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 041.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 042.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 043.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 044.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 054.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 055.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 056.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 057.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 059.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 061.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 062.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 063.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 064.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 070.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 071.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 073.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 074.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 075.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 080.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 081.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 114.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 154.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 155.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 156.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 179.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 180.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 181.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 182.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 191.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 195.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 196.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 197.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 209.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 210.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 216.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 226.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 230.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 231.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 269.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 270.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 271.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 272.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 273.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 275.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 276.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 277.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 278.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 280.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 281.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 283.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 284.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 285.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 286.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 287.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 288.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 289.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 290.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 291.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 292.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 293.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 294.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 295.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 296.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 322.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 323.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 325.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 326.png «Escapism» Escapism 316.png Escapism 317.png Escapism 318.png Escapism 319.png Escapism 321.png Escapism 322.png Escapism 323.png Escapism 324.png Escapism 325.png Escapism 328.png Escapism 330.png Escapism 331.png Escapism 332.png Escapism 333.png Escapism 335.png Escapism 336.png Escapism 339.png Escapism 340.png «Change Your Mind» Change Your Mind 337.png Change Your Mind 339.png Change Your Mind 340.png Change Your Mind 344.png Change Your Mind 345.png Change Your Mind 346.png Change Your Mind 349.png Change Your Mind 363.png Change Your Mind 365.png Change Your Mind 370.png Change Your Mind 373.png Change Your Mind 374.png Change Your Mind 375.png Change Your Mind 380.png Change Your Mind 382.png Change Your Mind 384.png Change Your Mind 386.png Change Your Mind 387.png Change Your Mind 390.png Change Your Mind 405.png Change Your Mind 414.png Change Your Mind 422.png Change Your Mind 423.png Change Your Mind 424.png Change Your Mind 425.png Change Your Mind 426.png Change Your Mind 484.png Change Your Mind 486.png Change Your Mind 487.png Change Your Mind 489.png Change Your Mind 491.png Change Your Mind 493.png Change Your Mind 494.png Change Your Mind 497.png Change Your Mind 499.png Change Your Mind 500.png Change Your Mind 503.png Change Your Mind 504.png Change Your Mind 506.png Change Your Mind 510.png Change Your Mind 520.png Change Your Mind 522.png Change Your Mind 524.png Change Your Mind 533.png Change Your Mind 534.png Change Your Mind 536.png Change Your Mind 539.png Change Your Mind 540.png Change Your Mind 543.png Change Your Mind 548.png Change Your Mind 549.png Change Your Mind 551.png Change Your Mind 552.png Change Your Mind 554.png Change Your Mind 555.png Change Your Mind 556.png Change Your Mind 565.png Change Your Mind 566.png Change Your Mind 569.png Change Your Mind 571.png Change Your Mind 574.png Change Your Mind 576.png Change Your Mind 578.png Change Your Mind 850.png Change Your Mind 853.png Change Your Mind 855.png Change Your Mind 856.png Change Your Mind 954.png Change Your Mind 957.png Change Your Mind 967.png Change Your Mind 974.png Change Your Mind 975.png Change Your Mind 997.png Change Your Mind 998.png Change Your Mind 1005.png Change Your Mind 1006.png «Steven Universe: The Movie» SU Movie 223.png SU Movie 224.png SU Movie 225.png SU Movie 226.png SU Movie 227.png SU Movie 228.png SU Movie 246.png SU Movie 247.png SU Movie 572.png SU Movie 573.png SU Movie 574.png SU Movie 578.png SU Movie 579.png SU Movie 580.png SU Movie 583.png SU Movie 584.png SU Movie 585.png SU Movie 586.png SU Movie 587.png SU Movie 594.png SU Movie 598.png SU Movie 616.png SU Movie 617.png SU Movie 618.png SU Movie 619.png SU Movie 620.png SU Movie 621.png SU Movie 622.png SU Movie 623.png SU Movie 624.png SU Movie 625.png SU Movie 626.png SU Movie 628.png SU Movie 629.png SU Movie 631.png SU Movie 632.png SU Movie 633.png SU Movie 639.png SU Movie 640.png SU Movie 641.png SU Movie 642.png SU Movie 643.png SU Movie 644.png SU Movie 645.png SU Movie 646.png SU Movie 647.png SU Movie 651.png SU Movie 652.png SU Movie 658.png SU Movie 659.png SU Movie 663.png SU Movie 664.png SU Movie 665.png SU Movie 666.png SU Movie 667.png SU Movie 670.png SU Movie 671.png SU Movie 672.png SU Movie 673.png SU Movie 674.png SU Movie 689.png SU Movie 697.png SU Movie 698.png SU Movie 700.png SU Movie 701.png SU Movie 704.png SU Movie 705.png SU Movie 706.png SU Movie 707.png SU Movie 710.png SU Movie 711.png SU Movie 719.png SU Movie 720.png SU Movie 729.png SU Movie 731.png SU Movie 732.png SU Movie 813.png SU Movie 821.png SU Movie 822.png SU Movie 830.png SU Movie 831.png SU Movie 834.png SU Movie 989.png SU Movie 995.png SU Movie 996.png SU Movie 997.png SU Movie 1006.png SU Movie 1010.png SU Movie 1011.png SU Movie 1015.png SU Movie 1016.png SU Movie 1017.png SU Movie 1018.png SU Movie 1022.png SU Movie 1031.png SU Movie 1034.png SU Movie 1035.png SU Movie 1037.png SU Movie 1040.png SU Movie 1044.png SU Movie 1045.png SU Movie 1440.png SU Movie 1442.png SU Movie 1443.png SU Movie 1451.png SU Movie 1452.png SU Movie 1458.png SU Movie 1460.png SU Movie 1463.png SU Movie 1476.png SU Movie 1488.png SU Movie 1490.png SU Movie 1602.png SU Movie 1607.png SU Movie 1829.png SU Movie 1971.png SU Movie 1972.png SU Movie 1976.png SU Movie 1977.png SU Movie 1978.png SU Movie 1979.png SU Movie 1984.png SU Movie 1989.png SU Movie 1995.png SU Movie 1996.png Опенинг «Steven Universe Future» SUF Opening 3.png SUF Opening 5.png SUF Opening 11.png SUF Opening 12.png SUF Opening 13.png SUF Opening 14.png SUF Opening 16.png SUF Opening 18.png SUF Opening 19.png «Little Homeschool» Little Homeschool 050.png Анимации The Title Card.gif Heeeeere's Bismuth!.gif Long time, no see, old friend.gif Bismuth busting Garnet's chops.gif We now return to Steven Universe.gif Amethyst Likey.gif With hands these, Bismuth would make a great Judge.gif.gif Garnet vs. Bismuth.gif Pearl vs. Bismuth.gif Amethyst (The Purple Puma) vs. Bismuth.gif Garnet (Pow!), Pearl (Swish!).gif The Gems are getting a little 'Boulder'!.gif We'll miss you, Bismuth.gif Rebellion begins.gif Bismuth Rebellion.gif During Rebellion.gif Bismuth returns.gif Two option names.gif Did you Bismuth me.gif Bring gifts.gif We love them.gif Blueangry.gif It's you.gif And Blue can you please stop crying I can't see.gif Crystal gems fusing.gif Roaring.gif CGs Reunite After Fight.gif All CGs CYM.gif Официальные арты Раскадровки Mindful Education Sequence Colin Howard 2.jpg|Mindful Education Mindful Education Sequence Colin Howard 3.jpg Bismuth drawing 1.png|Made of Honor Bismuth drawing 2.png Bismuth drawing 3.png Steven and Bismuth drawing.png Bismuth with Ruby and Sapphire.png Bismuth hugs.png| Reunited - Bismuth and Ronaldo behind the scenes.jpg|Reunited Reunited Storyboard 6.png Legs From Here to Homeworld Storyboard 04.png|Legs From Here to Homeworld Change Your Mind SB19.png|Change Your Mind Change Your Mind SB33.png 8315dfcf-8746-41ed-8938-844c19246919.png Промо-арты Tumblr obefl9qTEq1qkt447o1 1280.png Bismuth Colin Howard Promo.jpg Рисунки Mindful Education Color Key.png Bismuth Sketch Kat Morris.jpg|Арт Кэт Моррис Crewniverse 2015 Christmas Card.jpg|Секретная карточка Crewniverse holiday 2015 Ребекки Шугар Tumblr okcon5TuU41qgydino1 540.jpg|Арт Хилари Флоридо gMiSBs7FNrw.jpg|Ребекка Шугар Bismuth wedding outfit doodle.jpg|От Кэти Митрофф Рендеры Bismuth_Yes.png Bismuth_Gem_Davi.png Bismuth_by_BB.png Bismuth 1.png Bismuth-by-Hamachi.png Bismuth_by_Lenhi.png en:Bismuth/Gallery es:Bismuth/Galería pt-br:Bismuto/Galeria Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей